What Breaks Can Be Fixed
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Spider-Man gets hurt trying to defeat Green Goblin, leaving him in great pain. As his team try everything to help him something worse happens...(need help with summary plz. I do not own USM)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **This is just for fun**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Web's!" Nova A.K.A Sam Alexandra shouted as Peter A.K.A Spider-Man was thrown against a medal wall. Hard. Making a crack sound and making the ultimate Spider-Man to go unconscious. The Goblin was above him now grabbing the limp less body when it was snatched out of his hands. He scowled when he saw the boy that glowed holding on to him.

The Goblin quickly chases the boy know as Nova to retrieve Spider-Man once again.

Powerman A.K.A Luke Cage jumped onto the Goblin only to be thrown back against a building that fell on him. Then White Tiger A.K.A Ava Ayala decided to claw at him back but was quickly hit straight down into Iron Fist A.K.A Danny Rand nocking both of them out. The Goblin then looked back to the only remaining member of the team that was getting in his way.

"I suggest you give me Spider-Man if you want to live" Goblin said holding his hand out for the offer

"Really greeny? You suggest I just hand him over? Where's the fun in that!" Nova then started flying away towards the Helicarrier to try to get help for his friend and to lure Goblin into a trap.

Nick Furry quickly notice the Nova and Spider-Man being chased by Goblin as he starts barking orders.

"Lock down everything! Make sure Goblin dose not enter!"

"Sir what about the teens?" One of the workers ask

"There super heroes! They can handle them selves!" He yelled "Now back-"

He was cut of by another working saying "Sir, all of the team has been taken down except Nova."

"What about Spider-Man?"

"He seems to be badly injured and unconscious"

Furry was battling between what to do in his head. After a few seconds he had his mind set. He contacted Nova telling him what to do

"Nova come in?"

"Kinda busy 'WOAH' here!" He yelled trying to avoid the attacks from Goblin

"Just listen to me! Go through the city and try to lose him! Even if he's on your tail make it back here and enter from underneath! Understand?!"

"Got it"

He did as told as Furry ordered some soldiers to go grab the rest.

* * *

Nova quickly went back into the city and tried to hide behind building or in alleys but always seemed to be found. Then he thought of something. He quickly dodged a hit from greeny and hit him against the head hard. Making the Goblin daze a bit. Nova quickly flew away. "That wasn't the plan but it still worked" He quickly flew up to the Helicarrier and went in underneath. He was met by Fury.

Nova POV

Fury didn't show emotions a lot but I could tell he was worried.

"What happen?" He asked as two people come to help Webs.

"I don't know... I just hear this loud crack and look to see Webs."

"Hmm. I tell the doc."

"Um. Fury?" He turns around to look at me

"Hows everyone else?"

* * *

 ** _So yea. Not good but meh._**

 ** _I created this like a few months ago like 7 months I think. And that was when I was still a bit meh with writing._**

 ** _So there will be mistakes and errors._**

 ** _Anyways hoped you enjoyed_**


	2. Author Update

**Hello Everyone! ~**

 **So I know its been awhile since I have updated my stories (No Shit Sherlock)**

 **But I do have an explanation for part of the reason why there has been no updates. My dad's computer is broke. The one I been using for awhile. Now it's getting fixed right now.**

 **It needed a new keyboard and touch pad. And a hard disk. For my computer is just needs a hard dick which i didn't turn in to get fix yet.**

 **Second Reason is I lost interest. Just got cable finally but record button no work so I'm gonna go start watching it probably this weekend. Cause I still do love the show just haven't seen it since season 1.**

 **So I will be updating when I get computer back which will probably be the 18th of October.**

 **But I do need answers from you guys. Please review on this story if you want it updated.**

 **I'm posting this on all my stories so please review on the ones you want me to do.**


End file.
